Takes
by Dobby123
Summary: Ryoma got shot while he was walking with the tennis team, now unable to play and Ryoma and the team got to find a way to cope with the oncoming problems that are emerging.
1. Bang

**Hi, I'm Dobby123, and today will be the first day I write Prince of Tennis. I'm not too familiar with all the characters and barely knowledgeable on tennis, so I'm using what I learned from the first 55 episodes of Prince of Tennis. Please support me…**

Takes Chapter 1 Bang

Honestly, I really don't know what happen, it went by so fast. It was me and the Seigaku tennis team going home from practice and we ended pretty late so we all decided, to go out to eat. Momo-senpai was being scammed into treating the whole team again, while surprisingly Inui, Fuji, Tezuka decided to join us too. So in total, it was the meek and mild Taka, mother hen Oishi, snakey Kaidoh, slave driver Tezuka, hyper kitty Eiji, loud Momo, data collector Inui, and predator Fuji.

I needless to say, was happy that everybody was able to come, but my usual demeanor didn't allow me to express it.

"Oh, nyaa~," Eiji exclaimed jumping on Oishi. "I'm going to eat till I pop."

Momo-senpai shouted, "I don't think so, if I'm paying you better get a respectable amount or you pay for yourself."

"Ah, nya~," Eiji scowled as he stuck his tongue out at Momo.

Taka said in his quiet voice, "If we're all going wouldn't it be better to pay for ourselves, seeing how Momo did ask just Ryoma-kun to come along."

Everybody sighed leave it to Taka, to say something like that.

Ryoma could only smirk.

Momo was in tears, "Take-sempai, you saved my wallet." He said grasping Take hands.

"Iie, it was nothing," Take said blushing.

Just as the group progressed forward, they suddenly heard screams and people running from a particular direction.

The Seigakuu group were confuse about what was going on until, they heard gun shots and everybody, where ever they were at, hit the ground.

Everybody heard something they didn't want to hear, a blood cutterling scream and they knew somebody got shot, however nobody dared move until the gun fire ceased. When it did, Seigaku did a once over to themselves and each other only to find Ryoma lying on the ground in fetal position clutching his arms and legs.

It was black out case from there.

…

Cream white was an ugly color once you thought about it. Momo, Fuji, Eiji, Take, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, were all sitting in the waiting room, seeing how clearly they couldn't get anybody from the Echizen family residence to answer their phone, so they were waiting for the bad news. That all they knew was coming. Bad news.

What would you expect after witnessing that scene?

There was so much blood, so much.

Eiji, threw up for the third time and Kaidoh, hissed.

Momo voice cracked when he asked, "Did anybody contact Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Inui pushed up his glasses, his hands were shaken very badly, but his voice stood firm. "No seeing how she would never make it by train, bus, and I doubt taxi. The chances her even being up at this time is 88%."

The group sighed.

"And nobody was able to get to the Echizens, so I assume that took and unplanned trip out." Fuji supplied. The group slumped further their chairs.

"Damn it, when are those doctors going to show up," Kaidoh temper finally besting him.

"Patience Kaidoh," Oishi said rubbing Eiji back lightly. "Ryoma is surgery right now and it's going to be a while." Oishi looked at Take mournful face and he sighed. "Take out of all of us your house is the closest. Go home."

Take shook his head.

"Well at least call your parents, no doubt they heard about what happened. The same goes for all of you, if you haven't done so already."

Everybody whipped out their phones and started calling whoever and Oishi went back to his silent prays.

The door opened to the waiting room and everybody stood.

"Doctor," Tezuka said.

"I see that his guardians aren't around," the doctor said dully.

"We tried to get a hold of them, but no luck, so how is Echizen," Tezuka asked.

The doctor looked almost reluctant to tell a bunch kids anything, but he couldn't turn them down not when they were hurting like that.

"The good news that Echizen-kun made it through the light surgery, he was lucky that the most of the bullets went right through him, however, his right arm receive a lot of damage especially to the nerves. So the possibility of him, being able to use that arm is slim to none. And if we don't see any improvements f the neck few weeks of therapy, amputation is the next option we have."

"But he will be alright," Momo asked just to make sure.

"The doctor nodded, "However he will have to learn how right with his left hand, for the time being."

"He's left handed. "

"Then there is really nothing to worry about," the doctor scribbled down something in his note book. "However we'll be keeping him a few days to ensure there is no internal bleeding or risk him popping stitches and therapy of course."

"Can we see him now," Eiji asked, eyes swollen red.  
>I rather y'all go home, the doctor thought. "Well I'll send someone to check you boys over and then have someone to lead you to his room, but in the mean time we'll try to get a hold of Echizen family."<p>

They all bowed.

…

I knew it was over for me this year. I was out of tournaments for the rest of my freshmen year or longer. It was a major step back and I knew I was in trouble considering the fact that I have a lot of enemies in and outside his school. As soon as word get out that I'm unable to play tennis, I will be left open to taunts and possible threats cause they all knew that I won't be able to back up anything he says.

They would have me pinned down for sure. Unless they decide to be merciful and take pity on me.

That, I actually had laugh at, I've seen the envious eyes of freshmen's, those jealous eyes of my sempai's the one who still can couldn't make it into regular. They call me arrogant, but they're more arrogant than me.

Oh well they're too dumb to realize what I'm doing.

The door creaked open and I looked over scared out of my wits.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn."

…..

Well there you have please read and review. I like to know what you think of the story.


	2. Next

**I originally planned to have this chapter out last night, but I didn't know much about the characters I was trying to write about so as soon as I pulled up Prince of Tennis players bios I felt much at ease about writing some more. However there is a few things I don't understand such as tennis itself with all them tournaments such as regional's, Kanto?... Anyways and will reading other people fanfics, I'm confused about things such as sensual pairing and royal pairing. If you guys would help me out I will truly appreciate that. **

**Thank you… **

Takes Chapter 2 Next

I couldn't help what came out my mouth. "I didn't realize somebody died today."

They all flinched. Stupid move.

I then notice specks of blood on Momo.

"You got hurt too Momo," I asked voice calmed on the surface.

Momo jumped, "Couple of bullets grazed me is all."

I confused on that one. I only heard five or six gun shots which I'm pretty sure they all hit me. Then again they did go through me. I looked up to see everybody's solemn expression.

"Oh my gosh, sit down already anywhere," I raised my voice which of course I hardly ever do so cause it's not my personality. "Jumpy beans, I'll tell you."

They all just stared at me like the expected me to croak at any minute. "I'm alive it, if y'all need more confirmation and I'm glad none of y'all are hurt."

"Ochibi," Eiji sniffed.

I sighed, 'They're all taking it pretty hard. '

"So, what now," Oishi asked. It was obvious what the answer was.

"Clearly I'm out for the rest of the year," I said, everybody deflated. "I can't use my right arm and my leg is healing so even if I play, there are people dirty enough to use my weakness against me. Even if I play with my left arm I risk a chance damaging my arm even further if I fall or smack myself with my tennis racket." That brought small snickers from the group.

I laid down tired. "If all goes well with my therapist I can gain full use of my arm and be able to play again, if things go well."

"Though I wonder how the other teams are going to take the fact that I got shot in my arm and leg and is out for the rest of the year?"

"You have a lot of rivals, so there is no doubt that everybody is going to be getting in touch with their religion or berate you for being stupid or say that you still owe me a rematch don't think you can quit now, just because of a bullet to your arm." Momo-senpai said smirking. "Plus you have a lot of people who still wants to play against you too, so you'll definitely have to get better."

I nodded, "Though, I hope my injuries, doesn't bring in too many people. I want to keep this as under wrap as possible so I can have so peace will I try to get through this, so can y'all do me a favor try to think of a cover story for me."

Inui glasses gleamed, "Although that would've been the best course of action according to my data, by the time the morning newspaper hit our doorstep, over 79% of our rivals and school mates will know or will have heard of what happened through phone, text, etc, 7 % would have heard the news of the incident and 14% will be left in the dark about the incident until they go to practice or school."

"Oh," Ryoma said. "Maybe they won't blow things out of proportion."

"I highly doubt that, seeing how you made a lot of rivals and while they may not be your friends, they are your rivals, who's to say they won't stop by for a visit?"

Oishi cut in, "Why don't we wait to see what tomorrow brings, in the mean time will somebody contact," Oishi was cut off to see a frantic man and woman fly into the room hugging Ryoma for all he was worth. The others took it as an initiative to leave.

They all mouth bye and left.

…

Sitting in the hospital was so boring. I texted my team to practice well in the morning, I hope they took the hint not to come and visit me today. I didn't want to stop them from practicing for the upcoming tournament. They needed to be 100% percent ready, but knowing Inui, he'll say they're one -% ready and -% thinking and worrying about you. I lift my left arm up and then tried with my right. It hurt.

I sat up in bed this time, I tried again, but I almost collapsed in agony this time.

"Once more," I whispered to myself, but the door to my creaked opened and I was surprised to see who were standing in my door way. "Tachibana, what are you doing here?"

Black eyes met with golden-brown eyes.

"Is that a way to treat somebody who brings you flowers," he smirked as he set the flower vase near his table.

"Your sister put you up to this didn't she," I asked knowing that there was no way in hell he would do it willingly.

"Okay, I planned on coming up here just to see how you were doing, the flowers were my sister idea, but really though, how are you doing?"

I looked at my right hand tried to move it again, nothing. "The doctor said that I may and may not be able to use my hand again." Tachibana paled. "As far as know tennis is over for me probably. I'm left handed so I can still play, but if I lose my right hand, I'm done for. The doctor told me this morning that there is more chances of me losing my arm than being able to use it again." I didn't realize I was crying until, Tachibana pulled me into a hug.

"There, there now, don't get too upset, I'm sure the doctor will not rest until something can be done, if there is a slightest chance of being healed, then they're going to try, but it's up to you not give up." I sniffed and nodded. Tachibana sighed, "Look, I got to go, but I'll come back with my sister next time, till then get some rest."

…

Tachibana closed the door and smacked the wall across from him. He stared at Kiego and sneered.  
>"I supposed you heard it all and as you can see Ryoma is still trying to cope, so do the world a favor and try not to be an ass and say something stupid."<p>

…


	3. Help

**So far I got the:**

**Sensual Pair Ryoma/Yukimura**

**Royal Pair Atobe/Ryoma**

**Thriller Pair Fuji/Ryoma**

**Pillar Pair Tezuka/Ryoma**

**Are there more or is that it?**

**Also I reread the chapter to make sure I corrected mistakes, though I feel that there are some still in there however, my grammar isn't good. I speak proper grammar, but as far as write in it. It's a disaster so forgive me on that.**

Takes Chapter 3 Help

The door burst opened startling me. I took in the site and groaned. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Hmmp, is that anyway to greet the great Ore-sama," Keigo shouted quietly.

At least he remembered to be quiet, I thought.

"Monkey king, what are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Ah, I came to give Echizen Ryoma flowers, but I seem to come into the wrong room."

I growled, not in the mood to deal with his antics.

Keigo cocky grin, become slightly more solemn as he found a place to put the flowers in.

"I heard about the incident and I heard about the possibility of losing your arm," I turned. "I'm not here to pity you, just to sympathize with you after all, I know some people who went through what you gone through, although under less life threatening situation. They are retired now, but I know of somebody who can help you though, he's really good at his job although the possibility is the same."

I looked down, not believing it was true. It was too damn easy, too simple. I was told that there was more possibility of losing my arm than regaining them. The possibility isn't 50/50, it's 70/30. I mean the doctors already did my surgery, who could possibly be able to make my arm better?

Keigo sighed, "You're in doubts." He put a card on the table. "Here's my number, call it whenever." As he was walking away, he turned. "Look, not that I'm influencing your thoughts, but really you have nothing to lose. Your tennis career is down the drain and tennis is, well, was your life. You should really consider it."

…

Rikkai Dai Jr. High tennis team was in shock. The news about Echizen stunned them all. You never think stuff like that would happen to somebody you know, but it happens.

"The hell," one of the non-regulars murmured to the other non-regular members. "That's just fucked up. He's right handed too, what horrible luck that sap."

"I thought he was left- handed," another non-regular asked.

"He is, but he always uses his right," one said.

"Amazing, but I heard that he's quitting tennis," another said.

"I don't believe it, he can still use his left arm," one said.

"No, my dad works at the hospital he's residing in, it doesn't look good for him," another said.

All of the sudden a looming shadowed hovered over the gossiping group.

"Well, if you guys got enough time to gossip, then you got enough time run laps, 100 times now," the group squeal and took off, before their vice-captain got even madder. "Regulars over here."

The eight regulars gathered together on a court to discuss something very important.

A boy with glass laughed, "I feel bad for those boys, they got scolded for something we're about to do."

"Hurry up Hiroshi," a boy with wild white hair said.

"As you know Echizen is in the hospital," the group nodded as their captain spoke. "Today, really as of now, I'm going to visit him." The group perked up. "No you may not come, we're not about overwhelm the poor boy so at least one or two of us should visit, but since I'm on my way to the hospital for my weekly check up, I'm going while Sanade watches you guys. I ordered flowers and a card which I have now, so I want you to sign it. It's the least we can do. He brought out the best us and he knew about our injuries even though we wouldn't fess up about it and during the games he fought some us and left our dignity intact, so we should show some gratitude."

"Yeah, even though I want to sock him in the mouth sometimes," a red hair boy said popping his bubble gum.

"Marui!" They all shouted.

"Che, get off my back, as if none of you guys thought about it once," he popped his bubble gum and chuckled. "He's a firecracker that one."

They all smiled.

Believe it or not Echizen gave them reason to love tennis even more. They sincerely hope he gotten better.

…

No matter where you went in Seigaku Jr. High, the rumors and gossips about Echizen took place in the school.

"It sucks to be Echizen," one random boy said in the hallways as he and his friends walked to the tennis court to see how practice were holding up, seeing how the Pillar of Seigaku had fallen.

"Frankly, I don't care, he got what he deserved," said another one.

One of the boys had the decency to look a little irritated, "Pray tell me how he deserve it?"

The boy puffed his chest out, "He so mean and he's so arrogant."

"Yet, he can back up his claim and even when he does loses he comes in close enough to still impress everybody and he helps people in need even though I want to sock him every time he uses "mada mada dane"," the boy countered.

"Plus, he's virtually better then all of us in the things we do, especially academics," the boy said.

Despite sticking up for Echizen, the other boy was determine to bad mouth Echizen, "I don't care, he's rude and annoying, stuck up and very cocky, he needs to be taken down a few pegs and him losing an arm will do it," the boy laughed.

The others in the group were shocked, even though they admit that Echizen got under their skin quite often, the boy wasn't that bad, he was just annoyingly blunt.

"What the," the boy never finish his outrage sentence as a yellow blur came smashing down on his friend face.

The rest of the group looked to see the entire tennis team glaring at them. While the others cowered and ran away with their fallen comrade, the other stayed.

"I'm so sorry that he bad mouth Echizen like that, I don't know what overcame him to say something like that, but he was just jealous that Echizen had showed him up on the basketball court." The other bowed deeply.

"You have nothing to apologize for," the boy with the weird bowl shape cut said. He was a Seigaku regular and the boy thought his friend was going die. "What's your name?"

"Mihame Seto," the boy answered immediately.

"Well you have our gratitude for defending our friend, but please be aware that your friend is going to get a personal visit from me."

Seto nodded.

"Excuse me then."

…

My dominate hand is my left hand, but I play with my right hand. I don't like playing with my left hand only unless my opponents are really strong and I have to get really serious. So… what to do?

"Ryoma," I looked up and was surprise to see Yukimura.

"Yukimura, what are you doing here?"

…

**Done, please read and review. I like to see where I stand.**


	4. Decisions

**BEFORE YOU READ ON:**

**There are a few acknowledgements I would like to make. To my readers, I thankful for you guys for staying with me especially with my first Prince of Tennis fanfic. I would like to thank MintLeafeon for helping me with my story especially with these different types of pairings. **

**Moving on I notice in my review that some of y'all are wondering about why Ryoma is more concern about his right arm than his left and so on a so forth which will be explained in this chapter.**

**Last but not least. I'm going to need everybody help on this cause this affect the story. I want to know which pairing y'all want to see in this story. THEREFORE I left a poll in my profile for you guys to take. IF there is a pairing that y'all want but don't see it, please either PM me or leave it in a Review.**

**SO without further ado chapter 4:**

Takes Chapter 4 Decisions

Yukimura nodded his head understanding Ryoma problem. After all he of all people understood what it means to have a 50/50 chance of surviving or losing something in surgery. He's about to undergo one in a few months for his neurological disease and he might or might not survive it. He had Guillain-Barré syndrome: a disease which causes paralysis in the limbs.

"I understand what your problem is, but what I'm confused on is why you won't use you left hand seeing how clearly it's your dominate arm."

Ryoma sighed in exasperation. "It's complicated even I barely understand why."

Yukimura tilted his head. "Hm?"

"It's like when I use my right hand I know it's me when I use my left hand I don't know whether it's me or him."

"Him?"

"My father," Ryoma said tired. "All my life, I've been trying to copy my stupid dad. From every move, hits, swing, signature techniques and slowly without knowing it, his name."

"Who is this father of yours you're trying to copy?"

"Nanjiro Echizen."

"Wow," Yukimura said impressed and awed. "So you're trying to copy your father, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that this, I'm not me when I use my left arm even if it's stronger. I don't like to use it, dad told to find my own style of tennis, I'm too afraid to tell him that I don't like tennis, I don't like playing tennis, be it my left arm or right arm, I'm just a copy of him, I would never be me playing the game, he basically gave up the Grand Slam just to teach me. I wish…" Ryoma shook his head. "Never mind, I want to use my right hand and only fall on my left hand when I really need too. That's it."

Yukimura nodded, "So you're having an identity crisis. You don't really like tennis like that, yet you don't want to tell your father that because you're afraid that he'll hate you because he wasted his time and life to teach you tennis. Yep that sums it up."

Ryoma clutched his chest. "The way you said it made it seem like I'm being selfish."

"In a way you are," Yukimura said bluntly.

Ryoma flinched.

"Your dad is teaching you, encouraging you because _he _thinks that you _love _tennis. Your dad is pushing you to your limits so you can find your own style of tennis to beat him with it. Your dad thinks he's helping you, but he doesn't realize that he's hurting by trying to make or in your case force a legacy on you." Yukimura said as he propped himself on Ryoma bed. "You need to tell him cause in the end when and if one y'all snap at each other you two will only hurt each other." Yukimura kissed Ryoma on the forehead. "If your dad really love and care about you then he will understand. Ok?"

Ryoma nodded.

"Look, I know what it's like to be in the hospital so if I was you, I would get some sleep in case they decide to poke and prod on you."

The two chuckled.

"Yukimura?"

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Are you going to go through with your surgery?"

Yukimura nodded.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Then why are you doing it?"

Yukimura hmmed. "That's a good question and that is, I want to take my team to National. That have been my life time goal every since I entered Rikkai Dai. I refused to let my sickness get the best of me so I'm going to take the chance."

Ryoma smiled. Maybe just maybe…

…

Nanjiro Echizen, sat in his house gazing at the tennis court. He could see the image of his son playing tennis with him. They both looked so happy, at least on them did.

"Rinko," his wife put down her laundry and looked at her lazy husband. "Is Ryoma happy?"

Rinko was startled with the question. It wasn't something you were ask every day. "I should like to think so."

"I mean, is he happy with tennis?"

Rinko didn't know what to say on that. Nanjiro turned eyes wide either in anger or surprise.

"Rinko," Nanjiro breathe out.

"I don't think he is, I don't think he ever was, I watched you two play when he was younger. He used to have so much fun, but after he started competing that sparked never appeared in his eyes. I watched as he grew steady unhappier. His interested laid somewhere else."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't something to tell, why did you ask anyways?"

"I overheard Ryoma and his friend talk about it I can't believe I was so blind," Nanjiro said.

Rinko hugged her husband. "You wasn't blind, he was just a very good actor."

"I doubt it."

…

Oishi was growling to the point the freshmen stood far away and did whatever they could to stay out of an angry vice-captain way.

"Oishi nyaa~," Eiji said eyes wide trying to cheer him up."Cheer up, don't listen to what those mean boys said."

Oishi hmph.

"Plus, I don't think ochibi would like you fighting his battles, nyaa~," Eiji said his enthusiasm faded a little.

Oishi blinked, "He wouldn't would he?"  
>Eiji smiled and made a peace symbol behind his back.<p>

The whole tennis court breathes a sigh of relief.

Eiji perked up, "Why don't we visit Echizen today after practice, maybe you'll feel better when you see him today."

"Perhaps."

…

**I can't believe it, but I just realize that during the whole time I was writing this story that I didn't use not a single honorifics. Then again due to the level of this story, honorifics definitely flew out the window. **

**I hope that this chapter explained why Ryoma refuses to use his left and instead uses his right. **

**Don't forget to vote. I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after.**

**Thank You.**


	5. Confrontation

Takes Chapter 5 Confrontation

Ryoma debated with himself a long time with this and he decided that he was going to tell his dad how he felt, that he just can't play tennis anymore. Tennis never been for him, it never was him, and it never will be. Tennis was fun when he was a child, but when he was put in games and made to play other opponents, he hated it. He was at lost on what to do.

The door creaked open for his dad to come in.

"Hey, brat," Nanjiro called out.

"Baka dad," Ryoma said in retaliation.

The two sat in stony silence while Nanjiro just looked anywhere but Ryoma. Ryoma sighed knowing why.

"You usually have more fire than that so tell me did you over hear my conversation with a friend of mines?"

Nanjiro nodded.

"And what do you think?"

"I really wish you told me."

Ryoma sighed, "It wasn't that simple."

Nanjiro snapped, "It could have if you simply just told me."

"So I can see your disappointed face?" Nanjiro drew back. "It would've been simple if _he_ stayed, but after he left, I didn't want you to get depress."

"What _he_ did and what _you _wanted is two completely different things."

"Not when you constantly pushed me to play tennis to ease your hurt."

The room grew silent. It was stuffy and Ryoma really wanted to crack open a window, but he was scared something would shatter if the wind touched it.

"I'm sorry, I was only thinking of myself when your brother left, I was so hurt and I couldn't stand it and tennis was my only escape, I didn't mean to force tennis on you like that, I didn't mean to disregard your feelings, I'm sorry.

Ryoma felt his eyes blear.

…

Oishi and Kikumaru went to the hospital by themselves. It was thanks to Tezuka who ended practice a little earlier than usual since the tension was thick, but he did make it a point to tell everybody not to get use to it, but ironically enough he was the second one in the locker room next to Oishi.

"Tezuka can be so funny sometimes," Kikumaru said laughing. "He really does care about ochibi, even though he won't outright admit it."

Oishi smiled as they stopped by a flower shop and bought daises for Ryoma.

…

Oishi frowned at the hospital smell. He realized that the first time he was in here the smell escaped him as he was too worried about Ryoma.

"I wonder if Echizen-kun is alright, this place makes me want to throw up," Oishi face turned slightly green as a nurse eyed his wearily. He waved his to the nurse the nurse indicating that he was fine, but she didn't believe him for a second.

"Just take a deep breath and act natural," Kikumaru was down in the dumps too, but you wouldn't notice with that smile.

"Echizen-kun you shouldn't be moving right now," the two tennis players look up to see a frantic nurse trying to get him back in bed without hurting him.

"No, I've been in this foul smelling place for too long, don't think I'll stay here any longer," Ryoma said stubbornly.

The two chuckled at Ryoma. They were worried for nothing.

"You can't leave the hospital yet, they still need to do exams and tests on you."

"I'm aware of that, but I need fresh air, not medicated air." Ryoma almost roared.

The two burst out laughing as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Sempai?"

"Yo ochibi nya~."

…

Ryoma was being wheel by Oishi since Kikumaru couldn't be trusted.

"So how are you Echizen-kun," Oishi asked he had a serene smile. Ryoma almost hate to wipe it off.

"I'm good, I'm glad you guys decided to come, though I'm surprise it was just the two of you guys. I was hoping to tell you all at the same time, but as of today, I won't be playing tennis anymore."

…

Momo dropped his tennis bag as if it stung him. He was walking with the rest of the tennis team as they made their way to the hospital to visit Echizen. They all stopped and looked back surprised to see him crying though he didn't notice.

"Peach head, you alright fssh," Kaidoh asked.

"Don't call me that, my chest started to hurt all of the sudden."

They all looked at Momo not sure what to do.

…

"Ochibi," Kikumaru said slowly. He knew he heard what ochibi said, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Why?"

"I never like tennis," Ryoma said. He shook his head. "No that's a lie. I grew to despise tennis. Tennis has never been what it is to you guys. Tennis was a heavy weight on my back and I… need to drop it. I only played tennis to make my father happy and now that this happened. I'm not going to play anymore. I honestly don't expect any of you all to understand."

…

I sat on my bed looking at the card Keigo gave to me. All I had to do was dial this number and my new future would be set. The question was could I do it. I might've not like tennis, but I was pretty content with my life here. I made friends, loyal friends, people who cared about me too. Though I fail them in more ways or more.

"Keigo is the offer still up?"

…

**I know short and the update took too long. Sorry. Things got a little busy and my mind went somewhere else. **

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Thanks…**


	6. Affinity

**Now that I'm in the 100 episode I sort of feel a little more knowledgeable about P.O.T, but I'm still confused about a few things. I notice my mistake in my last chapter by making Ryoma call Keigo by his first name when it should've been Atobe. So I'll fix that up… **

**Anyways I've been out for a week or more so I'll be sure to keep my updates frequent, but since school is drawing near it'll be almost impossible, but I'll try my best.**

Takes Chapter 6 Affinity

_The wind was colder than it should've have been. I felt evil for doing this, but I couldn't, no I would no longer play tennis anymore. When I narrowed my feelings down, I hated tennis; no despised it and I think I always had. Tennis wasn't my life and tennis was really for my dad and __**him**__, but when he left I could see my dad on the verge of breaking down, so I became the best tennis player that I could to make him happy at all cost. I set aside my feeling to make him happy, but in the long run it came to me being immobilized by stray bullets to admit my feelings. None of this probably would have happened if it wasn't my insecurities as a tennis player._

_My arms were my personalities, my conscious. My right that kept me sane, that reminded me why I was doing this. My left telling me to, 'To keep going you're still not good enough. You must surpass your father even if that meant being a carbon copy of him. _

_When my right hand was gone, my fear erupted. My anger boiled. My hatred for tennis rained downed over me taunting me._

_It was __**his**__ fault for leaving, but it was more my fault for being so selfish as to not have told dad who I felt. If I didn't fess up like I should've years ago, I, we, wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. I probably would've still been in America; I would not have met __**them**__. _

_I'll disappoint a lot of them, I hurt all of __**them**__, but I walk away scot free. _

_I walk away free of my fear._

_I walk away free of my anger._

_I walk away free of my hatred._

_The burden was dropped and I can breathe again._

_I never thought I could actually move so freely again. _

_I never thought that telling people how I felt could be so good._

_I realized __**he **__was right, because I was being selfish; I ended up hurting my father and the end results was this…_

…

Watching my teammates try to comprehend what I said was a hard pill to swallow especially when Eiji-sempai started crying again.

Momo whispered, "So I was right."

Take sighed.

Kaidou was surprising quiet, he didn't even hiss.

Oishi muttered something I didn't catch it.

Inui closed his book, whatever data related information was probably thrown in his face. I might've indirectly slapped him.

Fuji and Tezuka said nothing, though I knew that Fuji emotion were intense since his eyes were opened.

"We was…," Momo started off. "Were we not close enough for you to not tell us that you were feeling this way? You couldn't trust us to tell us your feelings? Are we not friends?"

"I didn't want to…"

"What? Hurt us?" Take said darkly. "Upset us? Distract us? Drop a burden on us perhaps? Or maybe deep down you knew our reactions would be like this, but hey I'm getting beside myself."

My eyes widened at Take tone.

"You always find a way around my data Echizen-kun, but this, this really went beyond what I was calculating. For you to even consider quitting tennis is a shock."

"For you to harvest such hatred for tennis I'm surprised, you didn't play hostile games, to show us your resentment for tennis."

"You truly are a good actor."

"But I'm such a horrible captain."

All eyes fell on their stoic captain.

"Captain," I said.

"No, I should've been able to see that something was wrong and that your heart wasn't in it. If I knew that I would've pulled you out a long time ago."

I shook my head they were blaming themselves.

"Stop, you guys been good to me," I blushed not use to complimenting without being downright sarcastic. "Even though I didn't enjoy tennis, I still had fun with you guys, you guys were honestly what I would call my best friends. I'm sorry that I dragged you guys into this drama. If I had been honest in the first place this wouldn't have happen."

…

I sat in the car as I watch the familiar streets fade from my view. I wasn't sad, but I wish I didn't do the things I did. I'm a horrible person, but now, I have to think of a new future. I don't know if I'll ever be back, but…

I guess I'll miss this place.

Sayanora everybody, but I won't be back.

….

**Crappy way to end it, but in my opinion, the plot was hardly salvageable seeing how it was like going up and down. And wasn't truly going anywhere. I will be writing another fanfiction soon, hopefully I'll do better. If by any chance anybody wants me to continue this, then by all mean tell me, but not to be rude or anything. Don't hold your breath.**

**Anyways I appreciate everybody support on this story. **

**See ya…**


End file.
